Tails' Love and Complications
by Masterob
Summary: My Sequel to Tails' Furry Bomb Adventure. Tails officially loves Cream and wants to make a life with her, but the title of "Mobius' Pimp" may make it hard, and Shadow and Eggman both want the restoration of Maria Robotnik, how will it happen? Hentai here.
1. Beggining

**Tails' Official Love and Complications**

_Sequel to Tails' Furry Bomb Adventure._

It's been a few weeks since Tails met the love of his life Cream, even though he went through quite a bit of problems beforehand. Rouge had delivered the news that she had herpes during the intercourse, so he checked with the doctor, but they informed him that he was clean, though he have a rash on his member for all the consecutive sex, and not everyone got off Scott free, Julie-Su had a rash in her mouth after giving Tails a blowjob, Fiona got genital warts and Bunnie got crabs. Vector told Tails that Sally was pregnant with his kid. When Tails went to see Sally, it turned out to be a joke and Vector got the crap beaten out of him by Sally and Tails.

Tails no longer cares about the past adventures as he and Cream is an official couple now, though they haven't done it for some time due to Tails' member problems, and he's trying to wear off all the girls he's done. His parents are well aware of his sexual past and were upset, but decide not to act upon is as they feel that Tails already had enough worry in his life from almost having herpes to the fake pregnancy of Sally Acorn. Besides his father thought it was cool that Tails was getting a lot of girls like that. Tails had gone to visit Cream one day.

"Hello Cream", Tails said.

"Oh hi Tails, glad to see you came, come inside", Cream said.

Tails entered the house and sat on the couch.

Cream arrived with some cookies. "So what brings you here?" Cream asked.

"Well you are my girlfriend, so I want to spend time with my girl", Tails said.

Cream laughed at Tails' remark. "What?" Tails asked. "Are you trying to sound gangster?" Cream asked. "Hey it's gangsta, not gangster, gangsta", Tails said. "Ok '50 Cent' take a chill pill", Cream said.

Tails laughed at her sarcasm and then she sat next to Tails.

"Is it ready?" Cream asked. She was referring to his 'little friend'. "No not yet, almost", Tails said. "Good because I want some of it", Cream said. Tails blushed from that remark.

"I suppose you can blow on it to make it better", Tails said. Cream got a giddy smile, so she went down and decided to 'blow on it'. Tails moaned from pleasure as Cream gently sucked on his hard member and licked it a bit. She slowly moved her head up and down as he jerked his legs out and rubbed her head. He started panting since he was getting a very pleasurable present. This great moment was interrupted unfortunately.

"Can you take that off the couch please?" Vanilla asked.

Cream immediately jumped away from Tails.

"Mom this is private!" Cream shouted.

"Then can you take it in your room, and Tails take careful precautions, you were lucky on that herpes and pregnancy thing, I realize that could have happened to Cream, (whispers) and myself (aloud), so please be careful, I'll let you get intimate with Cream, as long as you maybe wear a condom or pull out, and Cream, no more swallowing", Vanilla said.

"Mom, please don't talk about this, it's embarrassing", Cream said.

"What you think you're the only one who fucked him?" Vanilla asked.

Tails and Cream stared awkwardly at Vanilla, so she backed off very slowly into the kitchen.

"I think I should leave, it seems a little awkward here, bye Cream" Tails said and kissed her lips.

"Bye Tails", Cream said. "Chao!" Cheese shouted. "Cheese says bye", Cream said.

"Ok, bye", Tails said.

He left and went back to his house where he got a phone call from Sonic.

"_What's up buddy?" _Sonic asked.

"Not much", Tails said.

"_Anyway, I called to let you know my brother and sister are in town, I want to introduce you to them_", Sonic said.

"That's cool, come by my house tomorrow", Tails said.

"_Ok, see you around_", Sonic said.

Tails hung up and went to work on some planes.

Meanwhile at Club Rouge, Rouge is getting drinks for Shadow and Omega. Shadow got a Pepsi and Omega got some oil. Shadow spent a majority of his time rubbing his crotch.

"Are you gonna keep doing that?" Rouge asked.

"Hey it's your fault for giving me the Goddamn herpes", Shadow said.

"You're the one that wanted to fuck me", Rouge said.

"Yeah and now you fucked up my life, why Tails didn't get this shit is beyond me", Shadow said.

"Tails was simply lucky", Omega said.

Eggman then came and knocked on the door. "Shadow, Rouge, Omega, open up", Eggman said. Shadow grabbed a gun and Omega got his guns ready. They opened the door and saw Eggman.

"What the hell do you want?" Shadow asked.

"What we both want the restoration of Maria", Eggman said.

Shadow had his eyes wide open from that remark.


	2. Meeting the Siblings

The next day Tails went to Sonic's house to see Sonic's siblings. Along the way he ran into Cream and Cheese.

"Hello cutie-pie", Cream said. Oo

Tails blushed. "Cutie-Pie?" Tails asked.

"What, not 'gangsta' enough for you?" Cream asked.

"No it's ok, I guess", Tails said, blushing more.

"Aw, you're still blushing, this is why I call you cutie-pie", Cream said.

"Yeah well I'm on my way to Sonic's house to see his brother and sister", Tails said.

"He has a brother and sister?" Cream asked.

"Yea Sonic said they got separated at birth so that's why we never saw them", Tails said.

"May I come too?" Cream asked. "Sure, you too Cheese", Tails said. "Chao", Cheese said happily. They all walked to Sonic's house and knocked on the door.

"Coming, hold on", Sonic said. He opened the door to see Tails and Cream.

"Aw, if it isn't the two little love birds Tailsy and Creamy", Sonic teased.

"Shut up Sonic, at least I got laid", Tails said.

"Yeah, the 'Pimp of Mobius', I had my share of fun too", Sonic said.

"With who?" Tails asked.

"Once with Sally and once with Rouge", Sonic said. "Rouge?" Tails asked. "Long story", Sonic said.

Sonic took Tails and Cream into his house and introduced them to his family.

"Tails, Cream, Cheese, I'd like you both to meet my sister Sonia and my brother Manic", Sonic said.

"Yo what's up", Manic said.

"Like what's up?" Sonia said.

"Not much, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails", Tails said.

"I'm Cream, this is my friend Cheese", Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"He said hello", Cream said.

"She's cute, come sit with us, tell us all about you, I've heard interesting stories from Tails", Sonia said.

"Yeah, I heard you were a pimp", Manic said. "Sonic, you told them?" Tails asked. "Everyone knows Tails, why shouldn't my brother and sister?" Sonic asked.

"I guess you have a point", Tails said.

"So, tell us what happened", Manic asked.

"Well I'm walking through the forest and I see a flower, so I go sniff it", Tails said.

"How sweet", Sonia said. "How lame", Manic said. "Shut the fuck up Manic", Sonia said.

"Anyway I'm doing that and Rouge the Bat, who I usually see on some occasions, came down and started getting intimate with me, she does that, then next thing I know, everywhere I go, all the girls wanna fuck me", Tails said.

"What made them so attracted to you?" Manic asked.

"Oh, this", Tails said and took out his Tag Body Spray.

"Tag Body Spray?" Manic asked.

"Those commercials were not pulling our Chain, this stuff really gets the girls on you", Tails said and applies some on himself. Cream starts to hug Tails, and Sonia sniffs it and has affection in her eyes at Tails, with Tails oblivious to this.

"This cologne helped me realize I love Tails", Cream said and kissed Tails on the cheek.

"Wow, lucky you, did you get anything?" Manic asked.

"You mean STDs? My member got a rash and Rouge said she got herpes but luckily I didn't get any, though others got STDs", Tails said.

"Oh, well were all these ladies girls that you knew that were single?" Manic asked.

"Not all of them, some got in trouble, the first girl Rouge got in trouble with Shadow because I think they were boyfriend girlfriend, the second girl Blaze got in trouble with Silver, Amy Rose did not get in trouble, Marine surprised Silver and Blaze but they decided they don't care, Charmy got in trouble with Chaotix, Fiona was in trouble with Scourge and I think they broke up, Sally was chastised a bit by the Freedom Fighters but Sonic helped her on that, Julie-Su got in trouble with Knuckles, Ash yelled at Mina Mongoose and I don't know what happened after but she's not hurt so no domestic abuse, Bunnie got in trouble with Antoine, and I think Tikal was in trouble with the great spirits, anyone none of the girls or Charmy blame me, they all came on to me", Tails said.

"What do you mean and Charmy? Wait, you mean Charmy Bee if Chaotix?" Manic asked. "Yeah, I got a little curious", Tails said.

"Ok then Sonia do you have questions?" Sonic asked. Sonia was still staring at Tails affectionately. "Sonia?" Sonic asked, waving his hand over her eyes.

"Oh sorry, I don't have anything to say", Sonia said.

"Well come on let's go play some football", Sonic said.

"I have to use the bathroom", Tails said. "Ok, see you in a bit", Sonic said.

Tails went to the bathroom, unsuspectingly followed by Sonia.

Meanwhile at Club rouge. "So all we need to do is find the Chaos Emeralds and go to the magic ruins and we can bring back Maria", Shadow said. "Yes, I will be able to see my long lost relative", Eggman said. "Well, let's move", Shadow said. "First we need the Master Emerald, so I and Shadow will get the Chaos Emeralds and Omega and Rouge will get the Master Emerald, and bring back any Chaos Emeralds you find", Eggman said. "Right", Rouge said. "Let's go", Shadow said, while still rubbing his crotch. "What's wrong with you, why do you keep doing that?" Eggman asked. "Don't worry it", Shadow said and everyone moved.

"Can we trust him?" Omega asked. "I know you don't like Eggman, but if he wants Maria back and we know what Shadow means to Maria, so the least we can do is help him", Rouge said.

"I'm willing to help Shadow, but I don't trust Eggman", Omega said. "What can go wrong Omega?" Rouge asked.

Eggman had an evil smirk on his face.


	3. Sonic's horror, Tails' sorrow

Tails entered the bathroom and did his business and washed his hands and went out the bathroom and was face to face with Sonia.

"Hey Sonia, what are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"You smell sweet", Sonia said.

"Yeah it's the Tag Spray, it's suppose too…oh no", Tails said.

"Oh yes", Sonia said. She started to kiss Tails and rub herself against his body.

Tails backed off Sonia. "Please Sonia, don't do this", Tails said. "Too late", Sonia said. She dragged Tails to Sonic's bedroom, stripped down to her birthday suit and started getting intimate with Tails. She took his dick and put it inside her vagina and moved back and forth in a moderate pace. Tails tried resisting but he couldn't help but moan in pleasure as she sensually moved back and forth. She wrapped her arms around Tails' ass and pulled harder into her vagina and she moaned in pleasure and then went down and tongue kissed him and explored his mouth licking every square inch in his mouth. She then bounced on his cock a bit and Tails to the pillow and held it to his face and screamed a bit. He was also crying in the pillow, this felt like rape to him.

Meanwhile Sonic noticed Sonia was missing.

"Where's Sonia?" Sonic asked.

"And what's taking Tails so long?" Manic asked.

Cream's eyes then went blank. "He did put on Tag Body Spray", Cream said.

Everyone then ran back into the bathroom but didn't see Tails or Sonia.

"Where the hell are they?" Sonic asked.

Cream then heard some moaning in another room.

"In there", Cream said. Sonic broke down the door and saw the most disturbing thing ever. His sister giving a blowjob to his best friend, he was also shocked that there was cum everywhere.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Sonic shouted.

Sonia took Tails' penis out her mouth. "We're busy here", Sonia said.

"I can't believe you were doing this Sonia, I don't believe you, you are in so much fucking trouble", Sonic said with anger in his eyes.

"Sonic", Tails said. "As for you, you're not off the hook here, you are also in a lot of fucking trouble", Sonic said. "Sonic, no, I'm sure he didn't mean it", Cream said.

"I saw what happened, Mr. Pimp of Mobius has reverted back to his old ways", Sonic said.

"But Tails looks like he didn't want this, he looks like he's upset", Cream said. "If he didn't want it, he could have fought out of it or shouted for help", Sonic said.

"Sonic, please hear me out", Tails said.

"Shut up Tails, all the other girls is one thing, but this crosses the line, no friend of mine fucks my sister, I never want to see you again, get out of my house!" Sonic shouted.

"But Sonic", Tails pleaded.

"LEAVE!" Sonic shouted. Tails just sat there and then started to cry and he ran out the room and out the house.

"Tails wait!" Cream shouted and ran after him.

"Like now what?" Sonia asked.

Sonic gave Sonia a death stare.

Tails was running very fast very far with tears falling down his eyes. This was one of his worst days. He then bumped into Amy.

"Hey watch it…Oh it's you Tails", Amy said.

"Hi Amy", Tails said, still sniffling.

"Oh my God Tails, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"(Sniffling) I got in trouble with Sonic Amy", Tails said.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"Well, I went to see his estranged brother and sister, and I put on some Tag Body Spray and Sonic's sister came on to me, Sonic caught us and got really angry at me and he said he didn't want to see me ever again", Tails said.

"That's horrible Tails; wait Sonic has a brother and sister? I wonder if his brother's as cute as he is, anyway I'm sure Sonic will get over it, he knows it was the Tag Body spray that attracted a lot of girls around here, even me", Amy said. "Yeah Amy, I'm aware that we've done it, but I started a relationship with Cream and I love her a lot, I never wanted anymore sex unless it was with Cream, besides my thing still hurts from all the other girls I had sex with, I think it was aggravated, and I'm afraid I could get an STD", Tails said.

"STD? Tails you survived herpes, though some other girls got STDs, you were lucky enough to just get a rash", Amy said.

"Still, Sonic is really mad at me", Tails said.

"He's your best friend, he'll forgive you, don't worry about it", Amy said and hugged Tails. "Thanks Amy", Tails said and hugged back. Cream finally found Tails.

"Tails, I found you, are you all right?" Cream asked.

"I'm fine now, Amy cheered me up", Tails said.

"That's good, thanks Amy, what happened, did she force herself on you?" Cream asked.

"Yeah I felt like rape", Tails said. "Well don't worry Tails, I'm here for you", Cream said.

"Thanks", Tails said. Cream then noticed a blue Chaos Emerald in the grass. "Hey look a Chaos emerald", Cream said.

Amy and Tails turned around and indeed saw a Chaos emerald on the ground.

"Let's get it", Amy said. Amy went to pick it up but Shadow arrived in the area.

"I don't think so, that Chaos emerald is mine", Shadow said. He then knocked Amy away and picked up the Emerald.

"Hey you can't treat Amy like that!" Tails said. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Pimp of Mobius", Shadow said. "Would everyone please stop calling me that!?" Tails said and rushed at Shadow but was kneed hard in the gut, and then punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"Tails!" Cream shouted. Eggman arrived and picked up Tails by the throat and chocked him.

"No, put him down!" Eggman said.

"Gee I don't know, this kid could be a nuisance when it comes to stopping me from getting the Chaos emeralds, but I have a proposition, you find the other emeralds for us, we'll keep him alive, there are four left because we just found out third, so I suggest you get going", Eggman said.

"Damn you Dr. Eggman", Amy said.

Eggman and Shadow left the area with Tails via flying mini-plane.

"We gotta tell Sonic", Amy said. "Let's go", Cream said.

Both girls ran to Sonic's house.

Meanwhile at Angel Island, Knuckles and Julie-Su were there guarding the Emerald. Knuckles and Julie-Su weren't talking much, Knuckles was still upset at her for what she was doing with Tails, Sally and Mina.

"(Sighs) not much going around here, I should have stayed with Chaotix", Knuckles said. Julie-Su just sat there a bit upset.

"Look if you're upset that I yelled at you just remember, you shouldn't have been fucking around with Tails", Knuckles said. "Whatever", Julie-Su said, a bit muffled due to the rash in her mouth. "And you have a rash, smart move, next time keep Tails' dick out of your mouth", Knuckles said. "Fuck you Knuckles", Julie-Su said.

"Look, I just don't understand why all you girls had to fuck Tails", Knuckles said.

"IT was the spray", Tikal said, emerging from the spirit of the Master Emerald.

"Yeah Tag Body Spray, if I put some on would you girls start fucking me? Besides Julie was unaware of the spray, she just thought sex with Tails was all the rage because of the other girls" Knuckles said. "Well he's very cute so that's another reason", Tikal said.

"Whatever, anyway all this started because of that stupid bat-girl Rouge", Knuckles said.

"Who are you calling stupid you lousy Echidna", Rouge said. Knuckles looked up and saw Rouge and got angry.

"Don't tell me you're gonna try to steal the Master Emerald again!" Knuckles said. "I need it, and this time I brought some muscle", Rouge said. Omega then arrived in the area, ready to fight.

"Ok then, bring it on", Knuckles said. He and Julie-Su got ready for Combat.


	4. Echidnas vs Team Dark

"Let's do this", Knuckles said. He ran and punched Omega down the steps while Rouge through a couple of kicks, each blocked by Julie-Su. Tikal merely stood there a bit frightened of the violence.

"You will not get the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted while punching Omega. Omega then punched Knuckles up the steps.

"This Master Emerald is vital for our plan, we will return it when we are done", Omega said.

"We will?" Rouge asked.

"Isn't that the point?" Omega asked.

"I wanted to keep it", Rouge said. Julie-Su then punched rouge hard. "I don't think so", Julie-Su said.

Rouge rubbed her face. "Why are you talking so funny?" Rouge asked.

"I have a rash in my mouth ok?" Julie-Su said.

"Yeah from giving Tails a blowjob", Knuckles said.

"So you're one of the girls who believed sex with Tails was all the rage", Rouge said.

"Maybe", Julie-Su said.

"You're the one that started this", Knuckles said dodging a punch from Omega.

"Well I couldn't resist, he smelled nice and has a lovely ass", Rouge said.

"You sicko", Julie-Su said.

"Hey you're the one who put his dick in your mouth and got a rash, he's lucky he didn't get my herpes", Rouge said, rubbing her crotch a bit.

"Whatever, I'm still kicking your ass", Julie-Su said and threw a kick at Rouge but she ducked and punched Julie-Su in the gut and then need her in the face. Rouge then went to the emerald but Tikal blocked her way.

"Move it toots, the emerald's mine", Rouge said. "My name is Tikal, not toots, and you can't have this emerald", Tikal said.

"Look we can do this shit the easy way or the hard way", Rouge said.

"Sorry but I choose not to let the Master Emerald fall in your hands just to be used as fashion, the Master Emerald is more than that", Tikal said.

"Ok, let's do it the hard way", Rouge said and smacked away Tikal. "Omega, help me grab this", Rouge said. Omega punched off Knuckles and picked up the Master Emerald while Rouge dropped a smoke screen bomb so they can all fly off with the Master Emerald.

"Dammit they got away!" Knuckles shouted.

"We gotta tell Sonic", Julie-Su said.

"Let's go", Tikal said. All three Echidnas went to Sonic's house.

Meanwhile Cream and Amy arrived at Sonic's house.

"Sonic, Sonic!" Amy shouted while banging on the door.

"Oh no not Amy again, why doesn't she just leave me alone?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe she likes you", Manic said. "I know she likes me, that's the problem", Sonic said.

"Sonic please open the door", Cream said.

"Chao, chao, chao", Cheese said. "Cheese senses worry in Cream's voice, better let them in, this better not be a set-up", Sonic said.

Sonic opened the door and the girls jumped on him and he crashed to the floor with Cheese, Sonia and Manic laughing. "(Mocks laughter) very funny", Sonic said.

"Sonic, something horrible happened, Tails was kidnapped", Amy said.

"What, how? Who did it?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow took him", Amy said.

"Shadow, what does he want with Tails?" Sonic asked. "He's holding him hostage and said he will bring him back when we give him the last four chaos emeralds", Amy said.

"Damn, I feel like this is my entire fault", Sonic said.

"Relax man, we'll find Tails", Manic said.

"We need to get the Chaos emeralds to do that", Amy said.

"Let's move out", Sonic said. They all left the house but ran into Knuckles, Tikal and Julie-Su after a few minutes.

"Sonic, you gotta help, the Master Emerald's been stolen by Rouge and Omega", Knuckles said. "What do they want with these things?" Sonic asked. "Look, let's split up, Tails has been taken hostage, so the sooner we find the emeralds, the sooner we'll save Tails and kick Shadow's ass", Amy said.

"They got Tails?" Tikal asked.

"Ok, me and my siblings will form one trio, the Echidnas can form another, I guess Amy can go with Cream and Cheese", Sonic said.

"Lets move out, we'll meet back at Angel Island if anything", Knuckles said.

"Right, lets do this", Sonic said.

Meanwhile Tails is awake and sees him locked in one of the club's rooms.

"Where am I?" Tails asked.

"In Club Rouge, Mr. Pimp of Mobius", Shadow said, giving Tails a devilish glare.

Tails was worried; he didn't know what was gonna happen.

"I'll just say one thing Mr. "Lucky", you are so fucked", Shadow said.

"Huh?" Tails asked.


	5. Tails' horror, finding the Emeralds

"I need those Chaos Emeralds to bring back my beloved Maria, but I have to face here with herpes", Shadow said.

"How'd you get herpes?" Tails asked.

"I had sex with Rouge, I don't know how you were lucky that you didn't get herpes", Shadow said.

"I guess fate decided I should not get herpes", Tails said.

"Oh yeah, then you fuck a bunch of other girls and one boy and you get nothing", Shadow said.

"My member got a rash", Tails said.

"Oh boo-hoo, I got herpes, I only had sex once", Shadow said.

"Well Shadow this technically is not my problem, so I don't know why you're taking it out on me", Tails said.

"Oh I see, you think you're too cool for me", Shadow said.

"Shadow that the hell are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"Listen, I'm not gonna look like an idiot knowing I had sex with one girl and got herpes, you had a ton of girls and you merely got a rash, if I'm going down, you're gonna go with me", Shadow said and went to Tails with a perverted look on his face.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Tails asked.

"Give you what you deserve, you may be the pimp, but tonight you're my bitch", Shadow said.

"Say what?" Tails said.

Shadow got out his member and forced open Tails' mouth.

"You should have experience with this, you did fuck Charmy", Shadow said and then stuck his member in Tails mouth. Tails was quite shocked at this action. Tails tried to fight it off but Shadow would not have it and kept Tails' mouth over his Wang. He stuck it so deep down, it almost chocked Tails. Shadow moved back and forth in Tails' mouth in a fast pace and it started rushing out. Shadow sped it up a bit and the cum arrived in Tails' mouth and down his throat. Tails moved away and coughed a bit, some of the sperm went down his trachea.

"What the hell? (Cough)" Tails said.

"Did any go down your throat?" Shadow asked.

"If you must know you stupid bastard some went down my trachea but some went down my esophagus, what the fuck are you trying to do to me?" Tails asked.

"I need to make damn sure you get this shit, no one makes me look like a fool", Shadow said. "It's not my fault you didn't wear protection you dumb fuck!" Tails shouted.

"Shut up!" Shadow said and punched Tails to the floor. He then put Tails against the wall and stuck his member up Tails' anus. Tails gasped at penetration. Shadow moved in and out really quickly. Shadow lifted Tails' leg with his knee as he continued to have better access. Tails started getting tears in his eyes, and was praying for this to be over soon.

Meanwhile Rouge and Omega arrived with the Master Emerald.

"It wasn't easy Eggman, but we got it", Rouge said.

"Excellent", Eggman said with a sinister smile on his face.

"So when do we revive this girl?" Rouge asked.

"Oh…uh we'll revive her when we get the other emeralds, Sonic and friends will be helping", Eggman said.

"How'd you get them to help?" Rouge asked.

"If he wants to see his fox friend again, he will cooperate", Eggman said.

"You kidnapped Tails? Where is he?" Rouge asked.

"With Shadow, now move on I have some…stuff to do", Eggman said.

Rouge and Omega started walking to Shadow's room.

"Eggman acted a little suspicious just now", Omega said.

"You're too judging Omega, remember, we're doing this for Shadow", Rouge said.

"That's why I'm worried, if Eggman is lying, it would devastate Shadow", Omega said.

"Are you worried about Shadow? So you are capable of emotion", Rouge said.

"Like Shadow, I don't show a lot of emotion, I just keep to myself", Omega said.

"Well its sweet that you're worried about Shadow", Rouge said.

Omega glared at Rouge for that comment, so she turned away and remained quiet until they got to Shadow's room.

They opened the door and were shocked to see Shadow still anally raping Tails. There was some cum dripping from the situation. Rouge almost went blind, Omega almost malfunctioned.

"SHADOW WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Rouge shouted.

"IS YOUR BRAIN MALFUNCTIONING YOU FUCKING NUTJOB?" Omega shouted.

"That seemed out of character", Rouge said.

"Not the point", Omega said.

"Shadow you can do that to Tails, it will make it harder for Sonic to cooperate with us if you rape his best friend", Rouge said.

"Are you sexually attracted to the fox?" Omega asked.

"He's jealous that I don't have herpes but he does", Tails said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shadow said and whacked Tails to the floor.

"Shadow knock it off", Rouge said and went to comfort Tails.

"Figures, you were only the first that led to many, you're the reason he's the 'Pimp of Mobius' in the first place", Shadow said.

Shadow stormed out the area. "Doesn't matter much, everything will be better when I reunite with Maria", Shadow said. Omega exchanged a glance at Rouge, and then left the room. Rouge stood there to comfort Tails. "We're gonna have to get you to the hospital after this, you'll be extremely lucky if you don't have herpes of any other STD", Rouge said. Tails put his head on Rouge's lower belly and hugged her as she rubbed his head.

The Echidnas have found a Chaos Emerald.

"We found one, (to radio) how are you doing Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

To Sonic Siblings. "Yeah we're hot on another one, only one thing bugging us", Sonic said.

Sonic turned off the radio and eyed Charmy. "I'm asking you real nice, give me the GODDAMN emerald!" Sonic said.

"No (sticks tongue): Charmy said.

"That's it!" Sonic said and jumped on Charmy and got into a fist fight but Charmy stung Sonic and flew up with the emerald.

"This is fucking annoying", Manic said.

"Please kid, we need that emerald, we have to save Tails, and if you don't give us the emerald, I'll be really sad", Sonia said and did dome puppy dog eyes.

Charmy could not resist her charm and gave her the emerald.

"Thank you honey pie", Sonia said and patted Charmy's head and kissed his forehead.

"Can I come help Tails?" Charmy asked.

"Sure why not", Sonia said.

"No, please no", Sonic said.

"Come on, he's sweet", Sonia said, hugging Charmy.

"Fine, but you screw around with us and I'll beat the shit out of you", Sonic said.

They all moved out. Back to the Echidnas.

"Yo Amy, you find anything yet?" Knuckles asked.

To Amy, Cream and Cheese. "Hold on, I almost…yeah, got it", Amy said, she was reaching under a rock.

"Let's move on", Cream said. Return to the Echidnas.

"Ok, all we gotta do is find one more", Knuckles said.

"Where are we gonna find it?" Tikal asked.

They saw Big walking through the area with Froggy.

"Hi Knuckles", Big said.

"Please don't talk to me", Knuckles said.

"Look what I found", Big said. He showed them the Chaos Emerald.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Knuckles said.

"Pretty rock", Big said.

"Can we borrow that for a moment? We need it to save Tails" Julie-Su said.

"The fox?" Big said.

"Yeah, so can we please have it to save him from Dr. Eggman", Julie-Su said.

"Doctor bad, here's rock", Big said. "Thank you, when we're done we'll give it back", Tikal said.

"Yeah, you two will do it", Knuckles said. Julie-Su glared at Knuckles. "What?" Knuckles asked.

"Should we go back to Angel Island?" Tikal said.

"Nah, since we all got the emeralds, we'll go to Club Rouge, that's where Shadow, Rouge and Omega are usually hanging out.

Julie-Su got the radio and called for everyone to meet up at Club Rouge.

"Let's move", Knuckles said.

Everyone moved out to find Tails.


	6. Bringing the Emeralds, The Truth

Eggman was waiting outside to see if Sonic was gonna come.

"Bah, what's taking this blasted Hedgehog so long, so much for the 'Fastest Thing Alive' crap", Eggman said. Shadow was tapping his foot impatiently.

"(Growls) where the hell is he?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic will arrive soon, his friend's captivity will speed up his process, besides locations of the Chaos Emeralds are not so easy to find", Omega said.

"Whatever", Shadow said.

Rouge is still nursing Tails and is holding him close.

"I can't believe Shadow did that, what was the point of that?" Rouge asked.

Tails merely laid his head on her stomach, crying a bit.

"This has been a horrible day for me", Tails said.

"Relax honey, it will get better soon, when Shadow revives Maria, we'll all get on with our lives", Rouge said.

"Maria? The girl that Shadow hung out with 50 years ago?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, Eggman said he can revive her with the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald", Rouge said.

"So that's why you're doing this, seems like an impossible process", Tails said.

"Huh", Rouge asked.

"Although the Chaos Emeralds can revive someone, they can't be revived from that long ago, and the Master Emerald can't do that like it did for Tikal because Tikal sacrificed her spirit to the Emerald so she can still exist through the Master Emerald, but I don't think Maria did anything like that, I'm sure Eggman, with all of his knowledge knows that as well", Tails said.

"Huh, but that means…" Rouge said.

"Yeah, he's probably deceiving you", Tails said.

"Damn, I guess Omega was right, but what do we do now?" Rouge asked.

"Wait for Sonic to come and then we expose Eggman, then we keep the Chaos Emeralds at a safe place and return the Master Emerald to Knuckles", Tails said.

"Do we have to?" Rouge asked.

Tails gave her a 'What do you think?' look.

"Fine, you're lucky you're cute otherwise-", Rouge was saying until.

"Cute? You said I think I'm cute but you know I'm sexy", Tails said.

"Yeah, just like Shawn Michaels", Rouge said.

"I'm the 'Pimp of Mobius' not the 'Heartbreak Kid' Rouge", Tails said.

"(Lol)" Rouge said.

Sonic and friends had arrived at Club Rouge and confronted Eggman.

"You got the emeralds?" Eggman asked.

"You got the fox?" Manic asked, and then got his foot stomped on by Sonia.

"WHAT THE FUCK SONIA!?" Manic shouted.

"You're friend's inside, just give us the Goddamn emeralds", Shadow said.

"Not until we see Tails", Sonic said.

"Fine, Omega go get Tails", Shadow said.

"Affirmative", Omega said and went to fetch Tails.

He arrived in the room where Tails and Rouge are.

"Sonic has arrived, follow me", Omega said. Rouge and Tails followed Omega downstairs and they met up with Sonic and company.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted and gave Sonic a hug.

"Hey there little buddy, you alright?" Sonic asked, hugging back.

"I wish I can say that", Tails said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Why don't you ask Shadow what I mean?" Tails said.

"Are you still complaining about making you give me a blow job then anally raping you?" Shadow asked.

"What the fuck!?" Sonic asked.

"You heard me, I wanted to see what the 'Pimp of Mobius' was made of", Shadow said.

"YOU SICK SADISTIC FUCK!" Knuckles shouted.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Amy shouted, getting her hammer out.

Shadow whipped out a 9mm and aimed at Tails' head.

"Drop the hammer or I'll splatter his brains all over the fucking floor", Shadow said.

Amy saw Shadow wasn't bluffing and put the hammer down. Shadow then shoved Tails into Cream.

"You can have your bitchy boyfriend back, he wasn't satisfying at all", Shadow said.

Cream hugged Tails and glared at Shadow.

"I guess this adds Shadow to the same list that Sonia is on", Manic said.

"Also that of Tikal, Cream, Amy, Charmy and Julie-Su", Knuckles said.

"Can we please drop this", Tails said.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to discuss these travesties anymore", Cream said.

"Whatever just give us the Emeralds", Eggman said.

"Fine, take them, what do you want with them anyway?" Sonic asked.

Eggman took the emeralds and started walking.

"We're going to bring back Maria", Shadow said.

"Maria? You mean that girl that you knew a long time ago?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, with the power of these emeralds and the Master Emerald, we will resurrect Maria in no time", Shadow said.

"That's what you think?" Tails said.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"You can't use the Emeralds to bring back someone that died 50 years ago, not even with the Master Emerald", Tails said.

"What are you talking about, the Master Emerald is the reason this echidna is with us", Shadow said.

"That's because I sacrificed my spirit to the Master Emerald, unless Maria did that, I'm afraid there's no hope for her", Tikal said.

"No, but that means…" Shadow said.

"I was correct, Eggman has deceived us", Omega said.

Eggman arrived with his huge machine.

"Mwahahahahahaha! So you figured it out huh? Good for you, to bad you all have to die!" Eggman said.

"Damn you doctor, how dare you device us like this, all this time you never intended to revive Maria", Shadow said.

"Well I did jip you, so the least I can do is _send_ you to Maria!" Eggman said.

Everyone got ready for battle.


	7. Grand Finale

Eggman fired his missiles at the group but they all dodged, leaving a few craters.

"Damn, those were strong attacks", Sonic said.

"Of course, the fucking missiles were fired by the power of the Chaos Emeralds", Shadow said.

Eggman swung the robot's arms and it whacked everyone it came across.

"Damn that's hard", Sonic said.

Knuckles ran in and started punching the robot but he was knocked to the floor. Julie-Su shot at the robot but he grabbed the gun and crushed it and then punched her back. Charmy went to sting the robot but he was grabbed and tossed into Cream as she ran in to attack. Cheese went to attack but he was punched back. Sonic and Shadow both rammed the robot at the same time and knocked it back a bit.

"Nice shot, here's mine", Eggman said.

He then punched Shadow hard in the nose and caused a nosebleed. He also punched Sonic hard in the mouth and caused his to spit up blood.

"Hey you can't do that to Sonic", Amy said and ran at Eggman with her hammer but she was hit hard in the gut and knocked back, with blood coming out her mouth.

Rouge and Omega went to attack but it proved useless and Eggman bashed them both to the floor. Manic jumped on Eggman's robot and look around to short circuit it, but could not find the thing in time because he was slammed to the floor and stomped on. Sonia punched the robot but it picked her up and tossed her into the air and was punched down immediately.

Tikal did not know what do at this point, and Tails was a bit nervous.

"All that's left if the pimp and one of its whores", Eggman said.

Tails got a fighting stance ready.

"Say goodnight", Eggman said.

"Not so fast Eggman", Sally said, arriving in the area.

"Well, well, well, another of Tails' whores", Eggman said.

"Remember Eggman, Tails got more girls in one week than you'll ever get in your entire lifetime", Sally said. "That true shug", Bunnie said, arriving ready to fight.

"Sally, Bunnie, am I glad to see you two", Tails said.

"Yeah Tails, now you can go down with even more of your whores", Eggman said.

"Hey man, stop dissing my hoes", Tails said.

The girls raised an eyebrow to him.

"I'm sorry but are you trying to talk Street talk?" Eggman asked.

"You better believe it, dawg, stop trippin' and get the fuck out, bee-yatch", Tails said.

Eggman started laughing at Tails' poor attempt to talk street.

"We have our own little Eminem", Eggman said.

"Who are you calling 'little' old timer?" Tails asked.

"Now you're a cowboy?" Eggman asked.

"No wait, I mean um…" Tails was saying.

"I don't have time for this, I'm gonna just kill you", Eggman said. He tried to fire the canon but there was no power.

"What?" Eggman asked.

He saw Sonic, Omega, Charmy, Shadow, Rouge, Julie-Su and Manic with Chaos Emeralds, and he saw Knuckles with the Master Emerald.

"While you were talking to Tails, we decided to jack your ass", Manic said.

"What?" Eggman said.

"You're going down Eggman", Shadow said. He punched the robot and dented it, Sonic then rammed its leg, Bunnie attacked the arm, and Omega started firing guns at it and soon the robot was destroyed.

"No!!!" Eggman shouted. He was on the ground and the robot was in pieces.

"You're under arrest Eggman", Sally said. Eggman threw a fit as the police came to arrest him.

"Well, I'm off", Shadow said.

"Hold on, you were accomplices weren't you?" Sally asked.

"He did it because he thought it would get Maria back, though I'm sure Rouge wanted to keep the Master Emerald", Sonic said.

"Ok then, Rouge is under arrest for theft", Sally said.

"Omega helped her", Knuckles said.

"Fine then he's under arrest, nothing for Shadow", Sally said.

"He raped me", Tails said.

"WHAT! SHADOW, IT THE FUCKING CAR NOW!" Sally shouted.

Team Dark got in the vehicles.

"I'll come visit you Rouge", Tails said.

"You're sweet, remember get to the hospital, bye honey", Rouge said. The cars took everyone away.

"Well I guess we should take you, man what was up with all that street talk?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing much", Tails said.

Yeah well, let's get you to the Hospital", Sonic said.

So Tails was taken to the hospital and was tested for STDs. Shadow was put in jail and his roommate was Scourge, but neither one cared. Omega shared a jail cell with Beta, and they stared each other down. Rouge shared one with Fiona. That night when Rouge went to bed, Fiona crawled in next to her and started kissing Rouge's ear. Rouge liked this and kissed back. "I have herpes", Rouge said. "I have genital warts", Fiona said. "I guess we got nothing to lose", Rouge said. The girls undressed and fucked all night long.

Tails went to see Cream the next day.

"Hi Tails, what brings you here? And don't start talking street this time", Cream said.

"Well this time I have a second reason for seeing you, first was for he sake of seeing you, the second reason is that I don't have an STD", Tails said.

"How's that possible? You were raped a lot", Cream said.

"Doctor said the mutation that caused my twin Tails is also acting as an immune system, it prevents my STDs, so I can have sex with whomever and not get STDs, though I can just as easily cause them if they slept with another person", Tails said.

"That's good", Tails said.

"You know, my rash is gone", Tails said in a sexual tone.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for, get your sweet ass inside", Cream said. They got on the couch and Cream removed her panties. Tails was ready for penetration.

"Not on the couch, last time there were stains from when I um…had my moment with Tails", Vanilla said. Tails blushed from sexuality from the comment. Cream blushed from embarrassment.

"To my room", Cream said.

They entered the room where Cheese was sleeping. Cream gently picked up Cheese and moved him out the room. They went back in the room where Cream laid on the bed. Tails then penetrated Cream, he gently moved his Wang in and out and Cream merely laid there and accepted the movement, with moans of pleasure. He picked up her legs and put them at his hips and rubbed her breasts as he continued the penetration. Cream was gasping a lot from the penetration and sat up to hug Tails and he squatted and bounced her up and down.

"Oh God, oh God", Cream said.

"Since when is sex a religious experience?" Tails asked.

"Huh? Didn't all the girl (moans) call for God when you (gasps) penetrated them?" Cream asked.

"I'm just teasing Cream (oh) a lot of girls did that but (inhales through teeth) I'm more focused on you now, this is something totally new", Tails said.

Cream smiled and laughed a bit upon realization of the joke and continued to accept the treatment until some Cumming. Tails laid Cream on the bed and she panted hard.

"You were the best out of all the girls, from down here, to up there", Tails said.

"Huh?" Cream asked.

"During my brief death after getting hit with Vector's car, I had sex with Cosmo, she was good but you are better", Tails said. "Are you saying that because I'm alive and she's dead?" Cream asked. "No, you're better, you're pussy is a lot softer and your skin is smoother, and to be honest, you're a lot prettier than Cosmo", Tails said.

Up in heaven. "I'm a lot better than that bitch", Cosmo said.

"Yo shut the fuck up over there!" Tupac shouted.

"Take it easy Tupac", Notorious B.I.G. said.

Down to Earth. "I still want you in me", Cream said.

"Ok bitch I'm your bitch", Tails said.

"Enough with the Goddamn street talk Tails", Cream said.

"Sorry Cream", Tails said.

Tails penetrated more and Cream arched her back as he went faster and faster. He took the opportunity to finer her ass for more pleasure and he bent down to suck her breasts. Cream was in so much enjoyment at this moment, she rubbed Tails' ass a bit.

"Oh Tails I love you so fucking much!" Cream shouted.

"Same to Cream, I always want to be with you", Tails said and resumed sucking.

Cream screamed and soon both Cream and Tails came. Tails fell to the side of Cream and lay on his back and Cream lay on his chest.

"You're the best Tails", Cream said.

"You too Cream", Tails said. Cream got to Tails' face and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I want to ask you one small favor", Cream said.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Can I call you Miles?" Cream asked.

"Huh?" Tails asked.

"I like Miles better than Tails, so can I call you that?" Cream asked.

"Sure, anything for you Cream", Tails said.

"Thanks", Cream said.

"I love you Cream", Tails said.

"I love you Miles", Cream said.


End file.
